falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Karminrote Karawanen-Kompanie (Fraktion)
|game =FO1 |game2 =FNV |game3 =VB |image =CrimsonCaravansLogo.png |px =240px |leader =Demetre Romara (2161) Alice McLafferty (2281) |headquarters =The Hub |locations =Hoover Dam New Vegas conurbation |parent =New California Republic |members =Angie Beckers Blake Don Hostetler Henry Jamison Keri Lee Janet Jason Tagg Logan Ringo }} Die (englisch: Crimson Caravan) ist eine der drei Handelsgesellschaften im Hub, welche später neben den Waffenschiebern eine der wichtigsten Handelshäuser der RNK sind. Sie liefern ihre Ware besonders an gefährlichen Orte wie Necropolis oder Adytum. Geschichte Im Jahre 2093 wurde sie von einem Mann namens Angus gegründet und von Demetre Romara geleitet, der mit seiner Tochter Keri an den Zeitplänen arbeitete. Ihre Reiseziele beinhalteten die Städte Junktown, Boneyard, Necropolis und sowie die stählerne Bruderschaft. Sie ist ein bekanntes Handelsunternehmen mit einer Reihe von Karawanen in ihren Diensten, die Karminrote Karawanen-Kompanie lagerte ihre Waren ursprünglich im Hub ein, historisch berühmt für ihr Gewerbe in den unwirtlichen Gegenden, verkauft die Karminrote Karawane jetzt dank eines Vertrages einen großen Teil ihrer Lieferungen an wandernde Händler durch die Mojave. Recently, the company has been hit hard by the instability along their trading routes. Deathclaw incursions at Quarry Junction have impeded trade south of New Vegas, and three sub-contractors have had their Caravans destroyed; possibly by Raiders, although Ash Piles at the scene of the massacre suggests otherwise. Hard-nosed, no-nonsense Alice McLafferty has been recently drafted in to aid in the recovery of the Company, to look for any openings in trade or rival companies to undercut, and to keep the trade flowing with NCR and other favored clients. Organisation The company was originally a small caravan outfit specializing in high risk jobs, such as delivering water to the Necropolis and Adytum. They were considered insane by other caravan drivers, but a combination of high pay and high hiring standards for caravan guards meant that they provided services where others refused to. This benefited them in the long run, as the Crimson Caravan prospered and its influence grew. With the maturing of the New California Republic, the company naturally embedded itself into its organism, becoming a key supplier of general goods and armor, just as the Gun Runners dominated the weapons market. Their operations expanded immensely over the years and by 2281 they operate offices in all the major NCR cities and company outposts in outlying territories, such as the Mojave Wasteland. This success has not been earned entirely legally, as expected. While it does compete commercially (such as for the trooper armour contract, which the Far Go Traders are eager to take away from them), it isn't below hiring mercenaries to increase their advantage, for example, by stealing the competitor's trade secrets (e.g. the Gun Runners), price dumping (eg. New Canaan mormon caravans) or even outright attacking their caravans and killing their staff (eg. the alliance with the Van Graffs). In order to bring the Mojave branch back to financial stability, Alice McLafferty made the decision to aid the Crimson Caravan in person. To dominate trade in the area, the Crimson Caravan has made a secret alliance with the Van Graffs to forcibly remove any competition that threatens, or may threaten, each other's established business. The Crimson Caravan are also attempting to establish a branch in New Canaan. As the taxes would bring the Crimson Caravan a disadvantage compared to the New Canaan caravans, they might overwhelm them with a flood of cheap NCR goods as a long-term solution. For this, Alice McLafferty would have to call in some favors with her contacts back in California, but the potential profit margins are apparently worth it. Beziehungen außerhalb The Crimson Caravan are rivals of the several other caravan companies including Cassidy Caravans, Durable Dunn's, Griffin Wares,Gun Runners (Fallout: New Vegas) and the Happy Trails Caravan Company. Technologie Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter ''Fallout'' In 2161 they are headed by Demetre Romara, with his daughter Keri working the schedules (and caravaneers from time to time). Their travel destinations include Junktown, Boneyard, Necropolis and Brotherhood of Steel. The pay is 600$ per run. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' The Courier is offered work by Alice McLafferty and may release Janet from her contract in Young Hearts. The Crimson Caravan can also be brought down by peacefully completing Heartache by the Number, or violently assassinating McLafferty. Auftritte Die Karminrote Karawanen erscheint in Fallout und Fallout: New Vegas, und sollte erscheinen in Black Isle's abgebrochenen Fallout 3. Obwohl sie nicht erscheint in Fallout 2, Schilder mit dem Karminrote Karawanen-Logo kann in verschiedenen Orten gefunden werden (z.B. Klamath). en:Crimson Caravan ru:Красный Караван Kategorie:Fallout Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen Kategorie:Van Buren Fraktionen